


Stuck on You

by shaysdragon



Series: Reverse Harem... Umm... OK! [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru has designed a new fashion line... only something goes awry in the testing phase.</p><p>Takes place about three months after The Only Constant is Change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer #1: I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This was written for Midnight4568 (FF) at her request for a massage scene between Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi. I couldn't fit it into the The Only Constant is Change Story arc, but the request sparked an idea ... so I made it a one-shot stand alone. It takes place after TOCC and keeps the same dynamics that were established there. Of course, I couldn't resist throwing a bit of humor, smut, and awkward situations into the story as well as the original request but that's just me. =)

“Baby powder?”  
  
“It will help the latex dress slip over your body a bit easier.” Kaoru responded to Haruhi as he carefully arranged a pink pile of material, a black pile, and three cans of paint – black, silver, and white.  
  
“Explain to me again why I am doing this instead of one of the models?” Haruhi said with barely restrained sigh. “I have a final to study for.”  
  
Hikaru came over and kissed her on the neck before replying, since Kaoru was otherwise occupied by staring at the supplies laid out before him and muttering to himself. “Because after our winter break Kao had an idea for a new fashion line. He made a couple of prototype pieces but he wants to see how they actually work together. He asked us because you are his best friend and I am his brother… and we look fabulous together.”  
  
“So basically what you are saying is your mom took Renge and all the models to Milan for the Spring Fashion Week.”  
  
“Pretty much.” Hikaru’s grin was contagious as he twisted her so he could wrap his arms around her and nuzzle into her neck. Haruhi was startled into a giggle that turned into a gasp as Hika hit a particularly sensitive spot. His arms tightened at the sound and he whispered, “Of course, I have no ulterior motives at all in this. Seeing you in a skin tight pink latex babydoll dress will do nothing for me at all… I swear. Kyouya’s lucky. He had plans to study with Hani today or he would be here too. I am sure he would be equally disinterested.”  
  
Haruhi thought of their other lover and a wicked smile crossed her face. “Just promise me that your ‘disinterest’ will extend to wearing leather pants tonight. I am suddenly far more interested in this experiment.”  
  
“Anything for you, my love,” Hikaru responded and bent his head to tease her lips with his.  
  
“Ahem!” Kaoru said and rolled his eyes at them despite the internal thrill he always got at seeing them together. “If you don’t mind, we have a project in progress. I would kind of like to actually work on it today.”  
  
Hikaru winked at Haruhi before dropping his arms and turning to Kao. “Of course, my darling brother… I LIVE for your designs. They are the fire in my soul. I am yours to use, abuse and dress according to your whim.”  
  
Kaoru gave him a wry smile before coming over and lightly kissing him. “Somehow our act just sounds funny now. WAY too melodramatic.”  
  
Haruhi smiled and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. “Renge and Tamaki have been good for you. Though how getting together with Tama got you to be LESS melodramatic is still something I can’t figure out. We all know how our Host King was.”  
  
Hikaru chuckled and said, “Yeah... it felt a bit rusty and odd coming out of my mouth.” He grabbed Kaoru’s waistband and pulled him closer. “Not that the sentiment wasn’t real. We’ve been so caught up in our finals and our other lovers that we haven’t gotten any time to ourselves in over a month. Miss you, brother.”  
  
Kaoru grinned and pulled Hikaru in for a real kiss, letting their breaths mingle and tongues tease each other’s for a moment. “Me too. We have to fix that… soon.”  
  
Haruhi smiled as she watched the two of them, the scene causing a distinctly tingly feeling in her groin. _As much as they have let the rest of us in, they will always need a little bit of this._ An idea started to form in her mind. As they broke apart, she said, “You know, Kyouya is going to fly back to Paris with Tamaki tomorrow for a week to check out the winery they bought and look at a few other potential opportunities. Renge is in Milan. Why don’t you two spend Spring Break together?”  
  
Hikaru smiled, “Not that I am opposed to the idea, but what about you, love?”  
  
“Honestly, between you, Kyouya, Takashi, and Tamaki, I haven’t had as much time to study as I would like. Not that I am complaining, mind you… but I really want to graduate Ouran at the top of the class.”  
  
Kaoru snorted, “Like there’s any doubt of that.”  
  
Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Kaoru did the same.  
  
Hikaru smiled at them both. “I have no doubt that you will succeed in that, but I can see how we have become a bit overwhelming. Of all of us, only Kyo and Takashi can manage to stay quiet for more than an hour… and since Kyo will be with Tamaki, Takashi can also help your focus in other ways… though you may have to share him with Hani at least some of the time.” The last was said with a suggestive tone, which caused a faint flush on Haruhi’s cheeks.  
  
“Ooooh… Can I watch that?” Kaoru asked a teasing note in his voice.  
  
Haruhi flushed a bit deeper as she thought of her tall dark sensei and yoga partner’s chiseled body. Of course the next thought was of that chiseled body positioned over her, hearts beating in sync, and the touch of his hands setting her skin on fire. She swallowed hard before turning the conversation. “I thought we were being your dolls for a design concept.”  
  
Both Kao and Hika laughed at the dark blush on her cheeks.  
  
“You are,” Kao grinned. “Still doesn’t mean that I don’t want to watch Takashi fuck you. It would be insanely hot. I’ve watched him and Hani before… it’s something else.”  
  
Hikaru bit his lip and readjusted the bulge in his pants that had developed as his mind fantasized about his lover and their good friend. “Kao, if we keep up this discussion, I am not going to be able to pull on those latex pants.”  
  
“Ok, fine… Fashion first,” Kaoru grinned before running a hand over the bulge, causing Hikaru to stifle a groan, “though it seems a shame to waste this.” Then with an evil grin he turned and walked back to the table containing his materials. “Haru, want me to help you with the dress, since Hika’s a bit challenged at the moment?”  
  
Haruhi burst into uncontrollable giggles at the pained look on Hikaru’s face. Reaching up she kissed him on the cheek and walked toward Kao, deliberately putting a bit of extra sway into her hips. At the last moment, she turned and winked at him. “Sure. How does this thing go on anyway?”  
  
Hikaru sighed in resignation, closed his eyes and started a breathing routine in a vain effort to calm down. When his erection had subsided to half-mast, he switched into “work” mode and was able to join them at the table. “So you have the latex dress for Haruhi and the latex pants for me. What are the pots?”  
  
“Liquid latex,” Kaoru replied. “I have an idea that I want to try – mixing the types. So I while Haru will be wearing the pink latex dress, I am going to use the white liquid latex to give the illusion of stockings. For you, the black pants are latex, but I want to use the silver liquid latex to use as shirt, and maybe do black liquid latex gloves.”  
  
“It’s a good thing I don’t have much chest hair to begin with and the rest I wax off,” Hikaru mumbled. “I can’t imagine that hair would look good matted into the latex. Not to mention that it would hurt like hell when you pulled it off.”  
  
“Honestly, that’s part of why I wanted you for this, brother.” Kaoru answered. “It just makes it all easier. I'm not going detailed today, just the rough idea, but I want to get photos so I can work up the idea further.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan and I am also glad I shaved today,” Haruhi said with a smile. “Do you want the dress on first or would you rather do the liquid latex?”  
  
“Dress and pants first please,” Kaoru responded. “Haru, since the skirt flares, we don’t need to worry about lines, so you can keep your underwear or not – your choice. Hika, I need yours off or the lines will show.”  
  
“It’s not my first modeling session, Kao, I know what to do,” Hikaru grumbled, but took pulled the bottle of baby powder closer as he disrobed. He angled his body away from Kao and Haruhi, just so he wouldn’t be tempted to watch her undress. _I’m distracted enough as it is… don’t want to push it._ Sprinkling a large amount of powder into his hands, he rubbed it all over his exposed skin. Even with the reduced friction of the powder, he had to jump and wiggle to get into the pants. _Wow these are tight!_  
  
“This is oddest feeling,” Hikaru heard Haruhi say and turned back around to see Haruhi running her hands down the smooth dress curiously. “It’s so tight when it goes on, but once it’s on, it becomes like a second skin. I feel almost naked, even though I am completely covered.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” Kaoru replied. “I tried on the pants Hika is wearing. It’s an odd sensation.” He held up a small spray bottle. “It’s a latex conditioner/protectant. It will shine the outside and keep it from drying out. I need to spray it on you and Hika.”  
  
“Ok,” Haruhi said and obediently raised her arms.  
  
Kaoru misted everywhere the dress covered, making sure to keep it from the skin where he was intending to do the liquid latex. Then he stepped forward and started rubbing it carefully in. A short intake of breath off to his left had him glancing over at Hikaru who was visibly getting hard again. A wicked grin crossed his face and he deliberately made his motions slower and more sensual as he watched Hikaru watch them. The faintest breath of a moan from Haruhi altered his focus upward onto her face. In a low murmur, he knew from past experiences she particularly liked, he said, “It’s been a long time since we teased Hika together… I didn’t realize how much I missed it.”  
  
“Mmmm-hmmm…,” Haruhi replied her voice just as low as she tilted her head back against Kaoru’s shoulder. Her body unconsciously arched into his hands where he continued to rub the protectant into the latex. “That feels sooo … good. Do we really have to take pictures and stuff?”  
  
Kaoru grinned and nipped at her shoulder, causing her to yip in surprise. “Yes. You aren’t the only one wanting to graduate near the top of the class. This line is part of my Senior Project, so as much as I might like to continue caressing your latex covered skin all afternoon, we do really need to focus.”  
  
“Mmm…ok…” Haruhi turned her head and kissed Kaoru softly on the lips.  
  
Kaoru returned the kiss with affection, delighting that their relationship remained strong enough to still flirt and tease, even though they both had decided that there wasn’t anything deeper between them than friendship.  
  
The squeak of latex alerted them that Hikaru was swiftly walking toward them, a look of determination on his face. With a wink, Kaoru spun Haruhi out of his arms, her skirt flaring gracefully, and tossed the bottle of protectant at Hikaru, who caught it without thinking. Grinning, Kaoru said to his brother, “You saw how I applied that to Haruhi. Go ahead and spray your pants down. I need to get working on the liquid latex on her legs.” He then turned back to the table and grabbed a paint brush and the can of white latex.  
  
Hikaru stared dumbfounded at the bottle in his hand, his brain taking a moment to catch up. He watched bewildered as Kaoru dropped back into professional mode and started painting white latex up Haruhi’s legs. _Damn it Kao… that was NOT nice._ A wink tossed at him, over Kaoru’s shoulder made him realize his brother was baiting him. A smirk crossed his face. _A challenge then… You are so going to lose this one, Kaoru._ Nonchalantly he walked around to where he knew he would still be in Kaoru’s line of sight and started to rub the liquid into his pants as sensually as Kaoru had done to Haruhi. He was rewarded every time Kaoru glanced at him.  
  
Haruhi stood there and watched the interplay between her boyfriend and his twin, laughing silently to herself. _I really have missed this. Hika and Kao so rarely let themselves relax and flirt like this anymore. The stress of graduating and the tension between the Hitachiin and Ootori families are really putting pressure on everyone. Just a couple more months and we can drop the acts and just be ourselves._  
  
“Ok, I am done with the latex,” Kaoru said, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You are still damp, so keep your legs apart for a few more minutes. I am going to go paint a shirt on Hika.”  
  
“You look awesome,” Hikaru winked at her as he walked closer to where she stood. “I love the look even if it isn’t detailed. This could work as a line.”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Kaoru mumbled eagerly as he started to paint silver latex across Hikaru’s chest. His focus shifted to creating precise lines, the sensuality of the act temporarily forgotten in the excitement of getting to a completed draft.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kaoru had finished painting Hikaru. With the last instruction for Hika to dip his hands in the black latex to simulate gloves, Kaoru motioned for Haruhi to step over to an area where Kaoru had hung a drop cloth and set up his photography equipment. He positioned her in the center of the cloth and turned back to flip on some spotlights, quickly adjusting them for the proper angle to highlight his work.  
  
“I am going to take a few shots. These aren’t going to be retouched or published. They are only going to be used for reference, so don’t worry. But since the final product will be professionally shot, I would appreciate it if you would do some modeling poses, that way I can get an idea of how the latex moves.”  
  
“Not a problem,” Haruhi replied with a smile. “I’ve done enough shoots now with your mom, that I think I can handle it.”  
  
About a half hour later, it was Hikaru’s turn. Haruhi had a hard time keeping from breaking out in laughter as Hika parodied so many of the modeling shoots that he had been a part of over the years. Finally, Kaoru stopped taking pictures of him and with an exasperated gesture, waived Haruhi over to join them. “Okay, enough of Hika’s clowning, now both of you together. I want to see how this looks.”  
  
“Think flirting,” Kaoru said as he took pictures of them laughing together, Hikaru on one knee imploring, Haruhi pushing him away and then standing together just looking into each other’s eyes.  
  
Kaoru paused and looked down at the screen of his camera, scrolling through the last few images with a smile on his face. “Aww… you two are so cute together.” He looked up at their silence and saw them pressed together, kissing. Haruhi had one arm around Hikaru’s neck and one leg wrapped around his. Hikaru had one hand pressed against her back and the other on her butt, supporting the leg that was curled around his. Grinning, Kaoru whipped up his camera and said, “Don’t move!!” before snapping several in quick succession. “Okay, you can break it up now.”  
  
Haruhi giggled as she broke off the kiss. Turning to look at Kaoru, she said, “Who says we want to?” Still, she started to lower her leg, when she realized she had a problem. “Umm… Kao… I think I am stuck.”  
  
Hikaru laughed, “Kao already knows you are totally stuck on me.” He moved the hand on her butt and the ruffle of the skirt moved with his hand. “Oh shit… you really mean stuck.”  
  
Haruhi laughed up into his eyes. “Yup. I can’t move my leg or my chest.”  
  
“Not that I am complaining,” Hikaru replied with a gleam in his eye, but we could always just pull hard. The liquid latex should pull right off the skin.”  
  
“No wait!!” Kaoru said in an almost panicked tone. “Don’t do that, you may rip the latex dress and pants. Those are the only prototypes I have at the moment and the latex is backordered for another month.”  
  
“Well, we can’t just stand here,” Haruhi said mildly annoyed. “My leg is getting tired and I am oddly balanced.”  
  
Kaoru thought quickly, “Do you think that you can maneuver into a sitting position?”  
  
“We can try.” Hikaru responded. Looking at Haruhi, he said, “Let’s try. I don’t want to ruin Kao’s work if we don’t have to.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
With a fair bit of maneuvering and some panicked freezing when a ripping sound started they were able to get down to the ground. Once they reached it, they realized that the way their bodies were positioned required them to lie down, with Haruhi on top of Hikaru.  
  
Hikaru grinned up into his girlfriend’s face, “Hi. Fancy meeting you here. Feel like sticking around for a while?”  
  
A giggle slipped out of Haruhi’s mouth and she started to appreciate the humor of their position. “Only Kao would find a way to glue the two of us together… and manage to keep himself free.” She looked up at her best friend who was frantically reading the bottle on the protectant. “Hey Kao?”  
  
Kaoru looked over at her distractedly. “Yeah?”  
  
“Do me a favor and text Kyouya. I’m sure we are fine, but the liquid latex is getting a bit warm and I am not sure if it’s just body heat or a chemical reaction. He would know.”  
  
“You just want to tease our boyfriend for ditching us to play Dom to Hani and Takashi.”  
  
Haruhi smirked, “Maybe a little… but it’s a valid question. Don’t tell me your chest isn’t getting hot where I am pressed against it.”  
  
“I’m always hot and bothered when you’re near me.” Hikaru responded with a lascivious eyebrow wiggle.  
  
“Oh get a room you two!” Kaoru said as he sent a text to Kyouya.  
  
 _Kyo- No need to panic or anything… but out of curiosity, is there any sort of chemical reaction between the liquid form of latex to the solid, when combined with body heat? – KH_  
  
Kaoru hit send on the message and walked over to sit down on the drop cloth next to them to wait for the response. “I think I know what happened. I didn’t realize that the latex absorbs the protectant quite quickly and it needs to be reapplied every half hour or so or the latex gets gummy. The liquid latex, since it’s a different formula adhered to it.”  
  
Kaoru’s phone beeped and he could almost hear the Shadow King’s quiet but deadly voice as he read the text.  
  
 _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HARUHI AND HIKARU!?! – KO_  
  
The first text was promptly followed by another:  
  
 _And yes - there is a mild reaction that occurs but it isn’t enough to cause a thermic increase above 125 degrees Fahrenheit, which thankfully isn’t even a first degree burn. Allow me to restate my first question. What the HELL have you done to my partners? – KO_  
  
“Good news,” Kaoru said, chagrin in his tone. “It does cause a mild reaction, but it’s not enough to burn. So it may get warm but should even out.”  
  
“That’s a relief!” Haruhi replied.  
  
 _I had a slight miscalculation and forgot to reapply the protectant to the latex outfits. The liquid latex stuck to the latex fabric. We are trying to figure out a way to unstick them without ripping the latex fabric or ruining it. – KH_  
  
“I think Kyouya may be a little annoyed with me,” Kaoru said sheepishly.  
  
“We are only glued together with a mild chemical reaction occurring… what’s to get annoyed about?” Hikaru teased.  
  
Kaoru’s phone beeped again.  
  
 _Kao-chan, Kyo-chan just yelled “That idiot glued them together!” and ran out of here. Don’t worry though, I sent Takashi after him to bring him back. From what I have been able to gather from Kyouya’s ranting you didn’t reapply the protectant on the latex fabric and now it’s sticking to the liquid latex you used. I have had that happen before. Just rub baby oil on the liquid latex like you would normally to remove it. If you are careful, it should help pull it from the fabric without ripping. Just make sure you clean the latex fabric after and give it another good coat of protectant – HH_  
  
Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
 _You are a life-saver, Hani!! Thanks for the info. I did buy baby oil so I should have them free in a few minutes. Thanks again! – KH_  
  
“Hani says baby oil should get you unstuck. Hold on a moment while I go grab it.”  
  
‘We’ll just stick around until you get back,” Hikaru responded.  
  
Haruhi groaned. “Enough with the stuck puns already.”  
  
“Fine… they obviously aren’t holding your attention anymore.” Hikaru laughed at Haruhi tried to swat him with her free hand. Unable to reach him without doing damage to the material, she settled for shutting him up another way… by kissing him senseless.  
  
Kaoru’s phone beeped as he returned, rolling his eyes at the sight of his brother and his brother’s girlfriend making out on the floor. He flushed and his whole body tingled as he read the response.  
  
 _You are welcome Kao-chan, but don’t think you are getting off that easy. I think this deserves some kind of punishment… Don’t you? Maybe I will even let Kyouya be the one to administer it, since you did interrupt his session with me and Takashi. – HH_  
  
Kaoru typed back with hands that trembled slightly in future anticipation.  
  
 _Yes Sir. I will accept whatever punishment you feel is fitting. I am so very sorry for interrupting your time with Sir Kyo. – KH_  
  
Kaoru took a moment to enjoy the rush of sensation that Hani’s text had caused. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of being naked in front of Kyouya and Hani as they paddled him for misbehaving. _Not exactly a punishment in the proper sense of the word, but one I will definitely enjoy._  
  
 _Good boy. Now go unstick Haruhi and Hikaru. Because of your carelessness, I want you to be very thorough. They deserve a bit of pleasure after their ordeal, don’t you think? – HH_  
  
Kaoru looked over at the two still making out on the floor, their bodies rubbing together, and small moans escaping from their mouths. _Ordeal… HA! They don’t exactly look miserable in their current situation. Still… Hani did say to be thorough in my application of the baby oil. This could be FUN!_  
  
“I have the baby oil,” Kaoru said and sat down next to them. “Are you ready to be unstuck?”  
  
Kaoru’s voice broke through their reverie, but their hearts were still beating hard and it took them a moment to catch their breath.  
  
Kaoru grinned at the dazed look on their faces. He asked again, “Are you ready for me to unstick you?”  
  
“Hold on a moment, I am still trying to decide my answer,” Hikaru grinned while Haruhi laughed.  
  
“Personally, I’d like to be able to move, so we can continue this properly,” Haruhi responded.  
  
‘Good Answer.”  
  
“So how are you going to do this?” Haruhi asked curiously.  
  
Kaoru set the bottle of oil down near their head and shifted his body until he was holding himself over them. A devilish smirk crossed his face as he whispered in her ear using the same tone he had earlier. “Simple really, princess. I am going to cover you in baby oil and rub it into your oh-so-soft skin.”  
  
A faint gasp escaped Haruhi’s lips as Kaoru’s words sank in. then she responded with a sultry smirk of her own. “Sounds like torture. However will I survive the experience?”  
  
Kaoru chuckled at the breathy tone and Hikaru’s groan.  
  
“Dear gods brother, get started please or I am going to lose it…” Hikaru pleaded.  
  
“Of course…” Kaoru shifted his weight again and stood up. With smirk he said, “I don’t want to get oil all over my clothes, since I don’t have a change. I guess I am going to have to just get undressed.”  
  
Hikaru grinned at his brother. “That sounds like a very good idea. Wouldn’t want to ruin even an HDG everyday outfit.”  
  
Haruhi just turned her head and watched as Kaoru pulled his shirt over his head and slipped off his jeans. Even though they would never be more than occasional lovers, she still appreciated Kaoru’s body the way she appreciated all of the Host Club member’s bodies. She winked at him when she realized that he was watching her.  
  
In response, he knelt down and poured a liberal amount of oil on the first place he thought of – the point where Hikaru’s hand was stuck to Haruhi’s ass.  
  
Haruhi sighed in appreciation of the warm slick oil sliding down her hip. The sigh turned into a moan as Kaoru’s deft fingers started kneading it into her skin and rubbing it over the seam where Hikaru’s hand met her ass. It only took a few moments before Hikaru’s hand was freed.  
  
“Thought you might want to help, brother,” Kaoru grinned as Hikaru stretched his hand out. “Let me get the rest of the liquid latex off your hand.” Kaoru then poured a generous amount of oil into his hands, rubbed them together and took Hikaru’s hand in his own, massaging the oil into the palm and fingers with strong sure strokes.  
  
“Mmmm… you know I love a good hand massage,” Hikaru said as his eyes fluttered closed and he enjoyed the sensations Kaoru was causing.  
  
“There. All clean,” Kaoru said with a smile. “You want to work on Haruhi’s leg while I loosen your arm from her back?”  
  
Hikaru returned the smile. “That sounds like an excellent plan. Do you mind pouring a bit down her leg?”  
  
“Not at all,” Kaoru replied as Haruhi arched a bit in anticipation.  
  
“You know, my hands happen to be free,” Haruhi said conversationally. “I may be able to work our chests free.”  
  
“Our princess is as brilliant as she is cute,” Kaoru grinned and helped them into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, it also had the side effect of brushing Haruhi and Hikaru’s free legs together, which promptly got stuck.  
  
“Oops!” Kaoru grinned. “I guess I will just have to take care of that after I free Hika’s arm.” He poured a large line of oil down Haruhi’s back and sides, where she could reach and slick it down to their chests, before repositioning himself so he was straddling over their bodies. He rubbed and kneaded it into her back and the latex covering Hikaru’s other hand, working it free the same way he had the other. In the same short period of time he had separated the material and pulled the liquid latex off Hikaru’s hand. Now that Hikaru’s hands were both free, he reached up and pulled Kaoru down on top of him, sandwiching Haruhi in the middle. Hika’s hand threaded through the gold tipped red locks of Kaoru’s hair and he pulled Kaoru’s lips closer for a kiss.  
  
Haruhi laughed and repositioned one of Kaoru’s knees, so he was distributing his weight a bit more evenly where her legs were still glued to Hikaru’s, before angling her head so she could alternated between nibbling her way up the lines of their chins, alternating between the two, until Hikaru growled and crushed her lips under hers while Kaoru fastened on to the muscle at her neck. Her body rocked between them pressing and pushing as the heat among them grew to almost unbearable amounts. Breaking the kiss, she moaned, “Let’s finish getting out of these outfits. I want to be naked between you with all this oil slicking on my skin.”  
  
“I agree,” Hikaru said and started rubbing the areas of her thighs that he could reach where they met his pants. “I am so hard; I don’t know how much longer I can hold out.”  
  
“Let me help you with that, Hika,” Kaoru said and moved back so he could massage the oil into Haruhi’s lower thighs and calves.  
  
“I am almost free,” Haruhi said as she grabbed the bottle and squirted a bit more on Hikaru’s chest. She worked her hands in tight circles and within moments was able to gently pull apart from him. With a sigh of relief she sat up on her knees. “Will someone get the zipper in the back?”  
  
Kaoru wiped his hands on a dry spot on his bare chest and reached forward to assist. He unzipped her and helped her pull the dress over her head. With a grin, He tossed it to the far corner of the drop cloth as Haruhi stretched. Her naked torso glistened with streaks of oil running down it, where the oil had managed to work under the latex and Hikaru’s oily hands had worked up her ass cheeks to stroke her back. Unable to stop himself, Kaoru crawled forward and pressed his body against her back, erection pressed between her cheeks, hands sliding around to caress her breasts and tease at the nipples that grew hard under his touch. He sighed in bliss as Haruhi snaked one arm around and slid it into his hair, pulling gently.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” Hikaru whispered as he looked up at them. “Both of you.”  
  
“You’re not so bad yourself,” Haruhi grinned as she bent back down to kiss him. “But I don’t think it’s fair that Kao and I are the only ones naked.”  
  
“Almost have that solved,” Kaoru said and with only a small sigh of regret went back to work on freeing her legs.  
  
“Why don’t you get this latex shirt off me?” Hikaru teased. “Here look, I’ll help.” Hikaru found a tear in the latex and started pulling. He had to stop as he hit a spot that hadn’t been oiled and it stuck to his skin. “Ow.”  
  
Haruhi glanced down in sympathy. “I have an idea. You pull and I will massage it loose with oil.”  
  
Working together they were able to make short work of the front of the latex shirt, agreeing that they would do the rest when they could reach it.  
  
“Your hands feel so good… Kaoru please tell me you are almost done.” Hikaru pleaded.  
  
“Got it. Haruhi, you can move now.” Kaoru said as he slid his oiled hands up Hikaru’s legs and quickly unfastened the latex pants.  
  
Hikaru arched his hips up as both Haruhi and Kaoru worked to pull the pants off of him. With a triumphant cry, Haruhi pulled them off his feet and tossed the ball over near the spot Kaoru had thrown her dress.  
  
She had barely turned back around when Hikaru was pulling her on top of him again, angling himself so he could slide deep inside her. He let out a loud groan when she finally settled fully and he was seated deep inside her. It was echoed by hers at the connection.  
  
Kaoru wasn’t sure where he fit in and was about to turn the side when Haruhi’s arm stretched out and grabbed his hand. “I want you behind me. I want to be pressed between your bodies again.”  
  
Kaoru grinned, “As my princess commands.” He knelt behind her again, mimicking the way he was when he pulled off her dress. His hands kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples as her body moved up and down Hikaru’s shaft. Hikaru’s hands were fully occupied – one supported her hips and the other teased at her clit, while her hands pressed against his shoulders. Kaoru moved his cock in time to their movements, the residual baby oil causing the sweetest combination of smooth and friction.  
  
Haruhi’s body was on fire, her nerve endings singing as the twins’ hands tormented so sweetly her inflamed skin, and still… it wasn’t enough. She twitched with reaction each time Kaoru slid past her tight hole, finally she pleaded, “Kaoru, please… I want you in me too.”  
  
Kaoru groaned as her words made his already hard cock stiffen almost too unbearably. He managed to grit his teeth and answer, “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes… please… I have done it before with Kyo and Hika. Just prep me a little.”  
  
Kaoru looked over her shoulder at Hikaru who nodded. Without another thought he grabbed the baby oil and slicked up two of his fingers. His cock twitched as he pressed the first finger in slowly, working it to the second knuckle.  
  
“Yesssss…” Haruhi hissed as she felt the intrusion. Within moments she was crying out, “More.”  
  
Kaoru responded by slipping in a second finger and working them around. While he wasn’t a stranger to anal sex, he wasn’t familiar with doing it with a woman and the fact that he could feel Hikaru controlled and keeping a steady rhythm through the thin walls, was unlike any sensation he had previously experienced. “Gods…” he groaned.  
  
“It gets even better, brother.” Hikaru grinned as he watched Kaoru’s expression. “Now hurry, because I am not going to be able to last much longer. You two teasing me all afternoon killed me.”  
  
“Kao… now…” Haruhi gasped as she rocked deep on Hika again.  
  
Kaoru slowly slid out his fingers, stroked his shaft a few times and lined it up with the now pleasantly stretched hole. An involuntary groan escaped his mouth as he pressed in as far as he could. It was matched by Hikaru’s and Haruhi’s loud moan as the three of them connected in a way they never had before.  
  
Slowly they started to move, building a rhythm that had them gasping for breath and crying out in pleasure, until Hikaru pressed hard against Haruhi’s clit and she screamed her orgasm; the inner muscles contracting hard around the two cocks buried in her, which sent them both shuddering over the edge. Kaoru collapsed against Haruhi’s back as she fell on Hikaru’s chest, his cock throbbing out its release in her tight sheath as he tried to remember how to breathe.  
  
Hikaru was the first one to start laughing, though it was followed almost immediately by his brother and girlfriend. “I can’t tell you how long I have wanted that…”  
  
Haruhi grinned. “I know. I know. We should have done this a long time ago.”  
  
Kaoru giggled and pressed a kiss against her forehead as he pulled slowly out of her. Rolling over onto his side, he cuddled up against her. “I wish to formally tell you, my dearest best friend, that should you ever decide you want to do that again, I am totally open to being an active participant.”  
  
Haruhi laughed, relishing the feel of held by her two best friends. “I will keep that in mind, my friend. I will definitely keep that in mind.” She smiled as Hikaru rolled onto her other side and linked his hand with Kaoru’s over her stomach. A stray thought crossed her mind. “Oh and Kao…”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Sign me up for any more of your experimental Fashion ideas. They always seem to turn out far better than I could ever imagine.”  
  



End file.
